American Trash
by AyaKuchiki
Summary: Diskotéky. Drogy. Minulé století, pokud to tak můžu říct. Občas ještě hippie éra. A jeden a více bláznů najednou. Použité písně: 1. Innerpartysystem - American Trash 2. Simon Curtis - Laser Guns Up
1. Chapter 1

I've got this planet in my hands

You know I'll waste it if I can

Posadím se na posteli s příšernou bolestí hlavy a rozhlédnu se kolem sebe. Zase místnost, kterou neznám. Promnu si oči, abych se ujistil, že se mi to nezdá. Znovu se rozhlédnu. Nezdá se mi to. Chytnu se za hlavu. Bolest, příšerná bolest. Zavřu oči a znovu si lehnu do postele.

"Dobré ráno." ozve se kousek ode mě. Ten hlas neznám, ale je jasně mužský. To znamená, že jsem s ním spal. Pomalu otevřu oči. Hlava už mě tak moc nebolí. Otočím se směrem po hlasu. Ve dveřích stojí menší muž. Může mu být tak kolem 25 až 30 let.

"...dobré." zabručím a sednu si. Mám na sobě akorát svoje tričko, co jsem měl minulou noc. Všechno ostatní se válí po celé ložnici. Povzdechnu si. Už jsem to udělal zase a přitom jsem si slíbil - a nejenom sobě -, že už to neudělám.

"Na, tady máš vodu." dojde ke mně ten týpek a podává mi sklenici. Kývnu na něj a pořádně se napiju. Mám sucho v krku, nemůžu skoro ani mluvit. "Eren, že?" optá se pak a sedne si na židli u počítače, se kterou se otočí ke mně. Znovu přikývnu. Většina si na druhý den moje jméno nepamatovala, ale tento byl výjimka. "Já jsem Levi. Myslím, že už se asi neuvidíme, ale kdyby náhodou, tak si mě pamatuj." usměje se lehce a já nevím, co udělat.

"Díky." vypadne ze mě tiše a lehce se začervenám. Položím skleničku na noční stolek a pohledem hledám svoje oblečení.

"Tady ho máš." hodí po mně moje kalhoty i trenky. Podívám se mu do obličeje, ale nevidím žádné emoce. Stále nezměněný výraz. Jakoby unavené černé oči, černé nebo tmavě hnědé vlasy, které lemují jinak bledý obličej.

"Díky…" zase jsem zachraptěl a otočil se, abych se mohl otočit. Proč jsem se před ním tak styděl? "Tak já… mizím… nejspíš." zachrčel jsem. Takto je to pokaždé. Vždycky nemůžu tak dva dny mluvit.

"Vyprovodím tě." navrhne a vstane ze židle. Znovu tiše přikývnu a odejdu do předsíně. Levi mě vyprovodí před jeho apartmán.

"Díky." zase. Asi neumím nic jiného. Začervenám se. Civím na zavřené dveře. Snažím se si je vrýt do paměti. Tiše odcházím a snažím se rovzpomenout si na celý včerejší večer. Levi. To jméno mi stále znělo v hlavě.

Tak nějak jsem došel domů. Matka na mě zase řvala, ale já si jí nějak nevšímal. Zaplul jsem do svého pokoje a plácl sebou na postel. Levi. Levi… stále jsem měl v mysli jeho jméno. Nedokázal jsem pořádně přemýšlet, veškeré moje myšlenky směřovaly k němu.

K těm očím bez života. Té tváři, ve které se neobjevil ani náznak úsměvu. "Co se to se mnou děje?" ptal jsem se sám sebe. Chtěl jsem ho znovu vidět. Doufal jsem, že se zase potkáme. Otočil jsem se na bok. V mysli se mi objevovaly útržky z minulé noci.

Diskotéka. Extáze. Tanec. Neznámé tváře, které se na mě usmívají. Útržek toho, jak si na jazyk vkládám další "kouzelný prášek". Dneska minimálně sedmej. Pomalu, ale jistě, se mi mlžil pohled. A pak… tma.

Dlouho mám před očima černo a pak vidím muže, který se nade mnou sklání a pomáhá mi na nohy. Vede mě pryč z klubu. Začnu se po něm plazit. Unavené oči, přepracovaný obličej. Jdeme prázdnou ulicí. Cítím se absolutně povznešeně.

Zastavujeme se u nějakého bytu. Nejspíš ubytovna. Opírám se o zeď, zatímco si ten muž prohrabává kapsy. Zajímalo by mě, jestli hledá klíče od vchodu. Nakonec vytáhne zapalovač a krabičku cigaret. Jednu mi nabídne, ale upustím ji na zem.Vážně moc nevnímám a netuším, co mi říkal.


	2. Chapter 2

_Come on let's give it a twist_

_And if it all turns to shit-_

_Oh wait, let's try that again._

Jeho ústa se pohybují, ale slova ke mně nedocházejí. Usmívám se přikyvuju na souhlas. Černovlasý se usmívá a zhasí cigaretu o zeď. Vytáhne klíče z kapsy od kalhot.

"Ehm… promiň. Tady… tady nebydlím…" zamumlám tiše.

"Říkal jsi, že si chceš uží mi teď neutíkej." promluví poddajným hlasem.

Plaše se usměju a následuju ho do útrob ubytovny. Výtahem vyjedeme do posledního patra. Znovu zaloví v kapse a vytáhne klíče. Odemkne a strčí mě dovnitř. Ocitám se v předsíni. Opět se mi zatmí před očima. Chvíli sedím na nějaké židličce opřený o zeď. Nevnímám.

Černovlasý muž bez emocí mi sundává conversky. Bere mě do náručí a nese mě do jiné místnosti. Můj mozek vytváří zvláštní představy nebo myšleny nebo cojávím. Nevnímám, jak vypadá místnost, ve které se nacházíme. Opět nevím, co černovlasý říká.

Pohybjící se ústa, to je vše, co vidím. Znovu je všude jenom tma. Otevřu oči. Ležím na posteli s nebesy. Začínám opět trochu vnímat.

"Vážně to chceš udělat?" slyším vedle sebe a otočím se po hlase. Vedle mě leží černovlasý, podepřený na loktech. Přikývnu. Cítím, jak se jeho ruka dostává pod mé tričko.

"Počkej." vyrazím ze sebe. "Já sám." dodám pak tiše s potutelným úsměvem. Sundám si džíny a hodím je vedle postele. Následuje tričko. Stořím pohled znovu k černovlasému a vyptám si polibek. Citím vzrušení. Mravenčení po celém těle. Líbám jeho měkké ústa. Cítím bolest a chuť krve. Kousnul mě, pořádně, do spodního rtu.

Naše jazyky se proplétají. Jeho ústa chutnají sladce, ale pachuť krve onu sladkost přebíjí. Zavzdychám, když ucítím, jak mě hladí po mém přirození přes boxerky. Černovlasý mě znovu kousne do rtu a vsaje ho.

"A-ah." vypadne ze mě hlasitě.

Muž bez emocí se přesune na můj hrudník. Vsaje jednu bradavku, zatímco druhou mne mezi prsty. Polibky se přes mou hruď sune dolů, až zastaví nad lemem mých trenek.

_My life's too short to have a plan_

_Here, let me help you understand_

_First take this drink and this pill_

_Relax your mind and be still_

_Let's find out who I am_

Podíval se na mě a já přikývl. Stejně si to zítra nejspíš nebudu pamatovat, tak si nemusím nic vyčítat.

Cítil jsem jeho rty na mém břichu a občas i to, jak mě kousnul. Tuším, že budu mít zítra minimálně tři cucáky.

Člověk dělá chyby, kterých potom lituje. Ale já nemám co ztratit. Nemám ani co získat. Rodina mě naprosto ignoruje, kamarády nemám, takže je zbytečné něco rozebírat.

Tiše se zasměju, jeho polibky na břiše mě lechtají.

Levi má malé, ale ostré zoubky. Oštipuje mě nad lemem trenýrek a nechce se mu jít dál. Myslím, že rád lidi trápí, či snad dokonce týrá.

"No tak, Levi~." zašeptám a lehce nadzvednu boky. Levi se v odpověď usměje, cítím to na břichu. Zuby skousne okraj trenýrek a mučedně pomalu je stahuje dolů.

Když se nosem dotkne mé chlouby, cítím ještě větší vzrušení, než předtím. Není mi to nepříjemné, ale i přesto zavrtím boky.

"Drž." poručí a já znehybním. Zoubkama stáhl trenýrky sotva po kolena, zbytek cesty si pomáhá rukama. Ne, že bych se styděl, ale děkoval jsem za tmu, která v pokoji panovala. Vždy, když se vzruším, zčervenají mi tváře a já nechci, aby si toho Levi všimnul. Je pravda, že už se nejspíš neuvidíme, ale tohle by si musel pamatovat do konce svého života.


	3. Chapter 3

'Cause I-  
>I'm just American trash<br>Stupid American trash  
>I'm just American-<br>Stupid American trash

Z toku mých myšlenek mě vytrhne pohlazení po vnitřní straně stehna a já se trochu uvolním. Pohledem sjedu na Leviho hlavu, ze které vidím jenom ty krátké vlasy. Vlastně bych vůbec neřekl, že je Levi starší, i když sám nevím, o kolik let.

Když poprvé jazykem přejede po špičce mé chlouby, trhaně se nadechnu. Musím přiznat, že jsem to nečekal. Znovu ten úsměv, cítím ho. Znovu mi jazykem objede vrchol a poté vezme celou mou chloubu do úst. Táhle zavzdychám, prsty na nohách i rukách zaryju do postele a vyjdu mu bokama vstříc.

"Drž." sykne, chytne mě za boky, srazí mě zpátky a znovu mě celého pohltí. Poslechnu ho, jako nějaký pejsek. Mé vzdychání a sténání se rozléhá po ložnici a já cítím, že brzo vyvrcholím.

Ruky přesunu do Leviho vlasů a zatnu mu do nich nehty. Tiše sykne a zubama přejede po celé mé délce. Táhne zasténám a tlačím mu hlavu víc do klína.

"Už... už budu." vyrazím ze sebe a po chvílí vyvrcholím. Se zamlženým pohledem vidím, jak všechno polyká a pak si ho stáhnu do polibku. Chutnám slaně.

"Teď já." zašeptá a vstane z postele. Sleduji, jak si sundává trenky a otvírá zásuvku nočního stolku, ze které něco vytahuje. S úsměvem dravce, který si domýšlím, si znovu sedá na kraj postele. "Připraven?" zeptá se šeptem a já přikývnu. I když si stejně myslím, že si toho nevšiml.

Levi se mi přemístí mezi nohy, kde si klekne na kolena a na jednu ruku si vytlačí něco z tubičky. Po pár vteřinách mi docvakne, že je to lubrikant. Chytne mě pod jedním kolenem a přehodí si ho na rameno. Sakra, on v tom má vážně praxi. Tiše a nezřetejně se zasměju.

Cítím, jak mi mezi hýžděmi rostírá lubrikant a poté i nepříjemný pocit prstu uvnitř mě. Chvíli si na ten nepříjemný pocit zvykám, jako už mnohokrát předtím. Poté skoro nezřetelným pohybem boků přinutím Leviho, aby přidal další prst.

Jelikož jsem na tohle zvyklý, netrvalo dlouho a Levi měl tři prsty uvnitř mě. Chvíli s nimi pohyboval tam a zpátky a nakonec je vytáhl. Hýždě mi ihned zachvátila zima. Ať už to bylo z toho, že zmizelo něco, co by tam mělo podle mého těla patřit, nebo to bylo z důvodu nové dávky lubrikantu, nevím.

Prsty nahradil Leviho penis. Byl větší, než jsem očekával, ale přivykl jsem si rychle. Levi se chvíli nehýbal, také si zvykal na onen pocit, kdy je v někom uvězněný, ale přitom může kdykoliv odejít.

Když se poprvé pohnul, nezaskočilo mě to tak, jak jsem očekával. Byl jsem zvyklý z dřívějších dnů, nestěžoval jsem si. Nohu jsem měl stále na jeho rameni a on si po chvíli hodil na druhé rameno mou druhou nohu. Pohyboval se nesnesitelně pomalu, měl jsem nutkání ho pobízet, aby přidal na tempu. A on, jakoby vyslyšel moje nevyřknuté prosby, po chvíli opravdu zrychlil.

Jednou rukou mi přidržel obě ruky za hlavou, zatímco jeho druhá ruka putovala po hrudi níž. Neutichající pocit hladu, hladu po sexu a orgasmu, se stále ozýval a já doufal, že zmizí. Nechtěl jsem, aby si Levi myslel, že jsem nenasytný nebo tak něco. Cítil jsem, jak mě obemknul prsty a do rytmu přírazů s rukou pohyboval.

"Dvojnásobné potěšení, toho se mi už dlouho nedostalo." pomyslel jsem si. Leviho pohyby se opět zpomalily, zatímco on sám se sehnul pro polibek. Cítím jsem, jak Levi přiráží přesně na to místo někde uvnitř mě. Cítil jsem, že už brzo budu.

"Erene…" Zavzdychal Levi, kousnul mě do rtu a znovu zrychlil. Posledních pár pohybů rukou a udělal jsem se, zatímco Levi naposledy přirazil a táhlým zasténaním vyvrcholil do mě. Poté se znovu sehnul pro polibek. "Díky, parchante." zašeptal mi do ucha a zanechal mi na krku otisky zubů.

I've got this planet in my hands  
>Yeah, I'll try to save it if I can<br>I'm satisfiend with myself  
>Don't care for anyone else<br>I'm so united when I stand.

"Taky díky." zašeptal jsem a pomalu usínal, zatímco Levi nás oba očistil papírovými ubrousky. Cítil jsem, jak zmizelo teplo, které mi uchvacovalo hýždě a poté i to, jak Levi vstal z postele a odešel na balkon. Pootevřel jsem oči a viděl oranžové mihotající se světýlko cigarety. Pousmál jsem se a znovu oči zavřel.

Levi se po chvíli vrátil zpět do pokoje a ulehnul vedle mě. Pak už si nepamatuju nic, snad jen to, jak přese mě přehodil ruku a přitáhl si mě k sobě, aby nás oba zakryl dekou.


	4. Chapter 4

Po dvou dnech, co jsem proležel doma v posteli a většinu času myslel na Leviho, jsem se rozhodl zajít navštívit svého nejlepšího kamaráda Armina. Hodil jsem na sebe černé upnuté jeansy, bílé tílko s nápisem "Fuck me, I'm a whore." - jak výstižné - a červenočernou károvanou košili. Někde jsem vyhrabal pár converse bot a odešel.

"Zdar. Jsem u tvýho bytu, pojď dolů a nebo mi otevři." promluvil jsem do telefonu, jakmile mi to Armin zvedl.

"Děláš si srandu?" vyjekl Armin.

"Jestli si honíš, tak to dodělej, já počkám." odpověděl jsem s klidem a vytáhl z druhé kapsy kalhot zapalovač. Na druhé straně telefonu se ozvalo jenom odfkrnutí a poté ticho. Armin zavěsil a já se velmi ležérně - kecám, to vůbec neumím - opřel o zeď paneláku a hrál si s oním zapalovačem. Ani nevím, kde jsem ho sebral, ale určitě jsem si ho nekoupil.

Po pár minutách se ve dveřích objevil Armin, rozcuchaný a udýchaný. Sjel jsem ho pohledem a zakroutil hlavou v nesouhlasu.

"Co je?" oklepal se Armin a trochu si uhladil vlasy, které mu trčely do stran.

"Nic, koho tam máš?" usmál jsem se na něj. Věděl jsem, kdo u Armina většinu času přebývá, ale i tak jsem dělal, že to vlastně nevím.

"No…" usmál se lehce Armin. "Nic to neznamená, znáš ho." dodal potom a zamířil zpět do útrob bytu. Automaticky jsem se za ním vydal, vlastně bez pozvání dovnitř.

I get my facts from the TV

Believe in everything I read

It's such an ignorant bliss

When the whole fucking world wants to be like me.

Chvíli jsem stál na chodbě Arminova bytu a slyšel tlumené nadávky a skřípání postele, jak z ní někdo stával. Nedalo mi to a zavolal jsem: "Armine, kup si novou postel. Tahle už je tak prošukaná, že na ní ani spát nemůžeš." Odpovědí mi bylo jenom něco, podobného "Drž hubu, bastarde." Samolibě jsem se usmál a znovu vytáhl z kapsy kalhot tyrkysový zapalovač s s černými plameny a kouřem.

"Tak kam půjdeme?" vynořil se Armin opět z ložnice a v závěsu za ním se objevil Jean. Samolibý úsměv mi z tváře nezmizel ani v ten moment, kdy jsem viděl, jak se Jean tváří.

"Já nevím, je dneska někde něco?" otázal jsem se. Chtěl jsem jít na nějakou párty, kde bych získal zase nějakou "kouzelnou lentilku".

"Myslím, že ve 'Wings of Freedom' je dneska disko, můžeme se jít podívat tam." ozval se Jean. Neměl jsem ho rád, ale občas měl fajn typy, kam se jít podívat. A jestli s ním Armin spal, tak ať.

"Tak tam můžeme jít. Dlouho jsem tam nebyl." odpověděl jsem a odlepil se od zdi.

"Vyberu si první peníze, než někam půjdeme." dodal Armin a už nás vyháněl na chodbu.

'Cause I-

I'm just American-

Stupid American trash

I'm just American-

Stupid American trash

I'm just American-

Po pár hodinách toulání se po městě, jsem se odpojil od Armina s Jeanem se slovy "Až ho tam budeš chtít vrazit, udělej to i za mě.". Zašel jsem se domů převléct, abych se mohl pohybovat trochu volněji, až se dostanu do klubu a z tajných zásob jsem si vybral pár stovek, navíc jsem si přes rameno hodil malou messengerku Jestli máme jít dneska pařit, tak ve velkém. I když stejně vím, že mě někdo pozve, vždy si vezmu něco s sebou, abych si mohl aspoň cigarety koupit.

Napsal jsem SMS Arminovi s časem, kdy se sejdeme před klubem a šel do trafiky. Chvíli jsem váhal, jestli koupit normální nebo ochucené, no nakonec jsem vzal Black Devil, které chutnaly po čokoládě. Ještě než jsem hodil stovku na pult jsem si řekl, že bych mohl koupit i nějaké kondomy. "Nikdy nevíš, co se stane, dokud se to neděje." říkával Armin. Nebo aspoň myslím, že to byl on.

Přihodil jsem ke krabičce cigaret kondomy a zaplatil. Mezitím jsem dostal odpověď od Armina, kde děkoval za informaci, protože beze mě by to určitě nevěděl. Odepsal jsem tedy, že jsem jenom upozorňoval, aby nedošel později. Nikdy jsem se do klub tak netěšil, jako dnes. Možná tam potkám tajemného Leviho.

Wing os Freedom byl jeden z kvalitnějších klubů, ve kterém jsem byl jenom párkrát. Většinou se mnou nikdo nechtěl jít a ještě před pár měsíci mě tam nepustili. Vytáhl jsem z kapsy šedých rour zapalovač, který jsem u sebe nosil celý den a z tašky vylovil krabičku cigaret.

Došel jsem ke klubu a pohledem pátral po blonďaté hlavě Armina nebo aspoň po koňském ksichtu Jeana. Jediný blonďák, kterého jsem však viděl, byl Erwin, který byl o pár let starší než my. Nikdo nevěděl jeho přesný věk, ale tipovali jsme mu kolem 35 maximálně. Erwina jsme poznali přesně u tohoto klubu, když nás nechtěli pustit dovnitř.

And everyone's shutting down

The people are so worn out

Wake up, the dream is over

Everyone's shutting down

The people are so worn out

Wake up, the dream is over

Wake up, the dream is over

('Cause I-)

Wake up...


	5. Chapter 5

"Jsou moc mladí a nemají občanku, nemůžu je pustit." zakroutil hlavou v nesouhlasu vyhazovač.

"Ale no tak, Bertie, pusť je, budou se mnou." zavrkal tenkrát naprosto neznámý muž, nyní Erwin.

"Varuji tě, jestli se jim něco stane,..." sykl potichu a pustil nás.

Uvnitř klubu jsme se rozhlédli kolem sebe. Byl jsem hodně překvapen výzdobou a celkově prostředím. Taky jsem tenkrát docela nadskočil, když mi na ramena dopadly dvě velké ruce a otočily mě zády k dějišti.

"Užijte si to tu. A ne, že se vám něco stane, nechci za vás sedět v base." usmál se Erwin a mrkl na mě.

"Díky." zavolal jsem na něj a s rozzářenýma očima jsem se zavěsil do Armina. "Tohle je naprosto dokonalý!" zavískl jsem a táhl ho za sebou, abychom si našli místa.

Nenápadně jsem přešel k Erwinovi a zaklepal mu na rameno.

"Tebe sem seslalo snad samo nebe, Erene, vítej!" usmál se široce, jakmile se na mě podíval.

"Ahoj. No, neměli jsme co dělat, tak jsme chtěli jít sem. Neviděl jsi Armina?" optal jsem se a také jsem se usmál. Vytáhl jsem si z tašky krabičku cigaret a zapalovač. Jednu z těch úzkých tmavě šedých tyčinek jsem vložil do úst a zapálil si.

"Armin je ten malý blonďáček? A od kdy kouříš?"

"Já… Já sám nevím. Tak nějak občas, asi…? A jo, Armin je ten 'malý blonďáček'." zopakoval jsem jeho slova a vtáhl do sebe nikotin.

"Počkej tady, podívám se." zašvehořil Erwin a byl pryč. Stoupl jsem si na jeho místo a pomalu přešlapoval, zatímco jsem čekal.

Po pár minutách jsem slyšel Arminův smích a Erwinovo hýkání, o kterém si myslel, že je roztomilé. Otočil jsem se na ně a zamával.

"Kde jste byli?"

"Vzadu. Nemáme takové známosti, jako ty." zasmál se Armin. Podíval jsem se na Jeana, který měl červené oči a hned mi bylo jasné, co vzadu dělali.

"Můžete si stoupnout přede mě." zavrkal Erwin, "ale dohromady mi zaplatíte jeden drink a zlatíčko Eren mi dá jednu tu voňavou cigaretku." zasmál se potom a všechny nás natlačil do svého obřího náručí.

The people are so worn out

Wake up, the dream is over

Wake up, the dream is over

('Cause I-)

Wake up...

Po neskutečně dlouhých deseti minutách jsme se konečně dostali dovnitř a jelikož jsme byli mezi prvními, hned jsme se vydali k baru, kde jsme Erwinovi koupili drink podle jeho výběru. Celou odbu jsem se vrtěl a otáčel se k parketu, jestli nezahlédnu černou kštici a obličej bez emocí. Pořád jsem na něj myslel, ani dva panáky vodky nepomáhaly.

"Hele, Erene. My jdeme tančit." zahučel Armin a začal se smát.

"OK. A už to nehul." odpověděl jsem a dál skenoval parket. A pak najednou… jsem ho uviděl. Naše oči se střetly a… kristepane, teď to zní jak nějaký romantický film, slaďák…

Naše oči se střetly a v obličeji se objevil náznak úsměvu, když si mě všiml. Otočil jsem se zpátky k baru a dělal jsem, že ho nevidím. Objednal jsem si další panák vodky a kopl ho do sebe.

"Kohopak to sem čerti nesou?" ozvalo se mi u ucha a mně naskočila husí kůže. Lehce jsem se otřepal, jak se mi rty otřel o krk a poposedl si na barové židličce. "Nebavíš se?" zašeptal mi do ucha a sedl si vedle mě. Nasucho jsem polkl.

"Taky tě vítám." zakřičel jsem na něj přes hudbu a otočil se celým tělem k němu. Cítil jsem, jak mě zahřívá těch pár vodek, co ve mně již kolovaly a usmál jsem se na něj. Díval se mi do očí a na tváří mu pohrával úsměv. Milý úsměv.

"Nejdeš tančit?" zakřičel na mě po chvíli Levi a já automaticky přikývl a zvedl se. Odešel jsem na parket a čekal, až se ke mně přidá. Mezitím dohrávala jedna písnička a DJ se chystal na další. S nastraženýma ušima jsem čekal, co bude další písničkou a pohupoval se do rytmu té končící.

I'm just American-

Stupid American trash

I'm just American trash


	6. Chapter 6

"Kdy se chystáš odejít?" zahučel mi Levi do ucha a chytl mě kolem pasu.

"Nevím." zakřičel se nazpět. Zavřel jsem oči a do rytmu nové písničky jsem rozvlnil své boky. Až moc dobře jsem si uvědomoval, co ty pohyby budou znamenat, ale chtěl jsem provokovat. Cítil jsem Leviho ruce na svých bocích a cítil jsem i to teplo, které z nich sálalo.

"Nepokoušej, nebo tě zatáhnu na záchody a tam tě pořádně a tvrdě udělám." zamumlal mi Levi do ucha a já se docela divil, že jsem ho přes tu hudbu slyšel. Otočil jsem se k němu čelem a ruce mu dal kolem krku. Přitáhl jsem si ho k polibku a vychutnával si chuť cigaret, která mu ulpěla na rtech.

"Hele, musím si něco zařídit." zamumlal jsem směrem k Levimu, když jsme seděli během přestávky u baru a popíjeli už asi třetí drink, který Levi objednal. "Za chvíli budu tady." Slezl jsem z židle a odpotácel se k záchodům. Z kapsy jsem vylovil mobil a dával pozor, abych ho neupustil. Nějakým způsobem jsem vyťukal smsku a odeslal ji Arminovi. Opřel jsem se o zeď a čekal. Hlava se mi točila solidním způsobem, ale nevadilo mi to, protože jsem byl s Levim.

"Magore ožralej. Měl bys jít domů." ozvalo se vedle mě a já rozmazaným pohledem viděl Armina, jak se ke mně naklání. Přikývl jsem a zašel na záchody, věděl jsem, že mě bude následovat.

"Domů půjdu jedině s Levim." zablekotal jsem a svezl se po kachličkové zdi na zem. "S Levim si dobře rozumím…" zamumlal jsem a zavřel oči. Pak jsem slyšel už jenom "Erene, prober se…" a nic víc.

Stupid American trash

I'm just American

Trash.

Probral jsem se díky bolesti na tvářích, jak mě někdo po nich pleskal. Otevřel jsem oči a hned je zase zavřel před silným světlem.

"Vzbuď se, suchare. Noc je ještě mladá." zasmál se Levi a zvedl mě do sedu. Otevřel jsem oči a podíval se do té jeho tváře, ve které se zračila mrzutost a starost.

"Nejsem suchar, starý kozle." zasmál jsem se a otřepal se. Stále se mi točila hlava a bylo mi špatně, ale cokoliv se dá zvládnout, když je s vámi někdo, ke komu něco cítíte.

"A já nejsem starý kozel." zamumlal mi Levi do ucha a políbil mě na tvář. "Odvedu tě domů, pojď." vytáhl mě na nohy a vyvedl mě ven.

Got your attention, now I'm gonna keep it,  
>better listen up, this one's for the people<br>who've been told they're never good enough…

Až když jsme byli venku ze záchodů, jsem si uvědomil, že jsem uvnitř zaznamenal i jiné zvuky než jenom Leviho hlas. Pousmál jsem se nad myšlenkou, že by to mohl být Armin s Jeanem. Když jsme se nějak dostali na čerstvý vzduch, opřel mě Levi o zeď a sám se opřel vedle mě. Vytáhl si z kapsy krabičku cigaret a jednu zažehl. Začichal jsem a poznal, že to byly moje Black Devil. V ten moment jsem záhadně vystřízlivěl a chtěl po něm vysvětlení.

"Suchare." odpověděl a přitáhl si mě k sobě. Naposledy do sebe vtáhl škodlivé látky a políbil mě. Při polibku jsem lehce pootevřel ústa a nasál do sebe dým, který mi posílal. Prohloubil jsem náš polibek a rukama vjel Levimu pod svetr a tričko. Cítil jsem, jak se do polibku usmál. Bohužel zastavil mé počínání a odvedl mě někam jinam.

The little girls and boys who dream of what they wanna be

The little girls and boys who grow up into you and me...

Přišli jsme na dětské hřiště, kde jsem kdysi byl s Arminem. Pamatoval jsem si tu skluzavku, ze které jsem spadl a pousmál se.

"Neláká Tě to?" usmál se Levi a posadil se na nejbližší lavičku, aby si zapálil cigaretu, tentokrát už svou.

"Neláká mě co? Proběhnout se jako malý fracek po hřišti, rozbít si koleno a nechat se utěšit lízátkem? I když…. to lízátko bych si dal." odpověděl jsem a poslední větu jsem lehce zavrněl. Ve světle pouličních lamp jsem viděl, jak se Levimu zablesklo v očích. S úsměvem dravce jsem se k němu přiblížil a klekl si na zem.

Pohladil jsem Leviho po vnitřní straně stehna a s úšklebkem se jal rozepínat mu kalhoty.

"Jsi malý parchant, pamatuj si to." zašeptal Levi, jakmile jsem políbil špičku chlouby přes boxerky.

But you and me we've got a little secret in our playbook

A little something that'll really shake the game up

Po chvilce týrání jsem Leviho vysvobodil a vzal ho do pusy. Rukou jsem mu obemknul kořen a začal ho pomalu kouřit. Celým tichým a ztemnělým dětským hřištěm se ozývaly Leviho tiché steny. Ruce měl zapletené v mých vlasech a občas si udal tempo.

"Hajzlíku malej." zamumlal Levi. Cítil jsem, jak se blíží k vrcholu a tak jsem ho ještě trochu potýral a zpomalil. Věděl jsem, že ho tím nejspíš naštvu a nebo rozruším ještě víc, než teď, ale nemohl jsem si pomoct. "Erene…." zavzdychal Levi. "Sakra, Erene." zasténal hned poté a vyvrcholil. S úsměvem jsem všechno spolykal a se zábleskem v očích se vyplazil na lavičku vedle Leviho, abych ho mohl políbit.

"Jak se ti to líbilo?" zašeptal jsem poté a opřel si hlavu o jeho rameno. Levi jenom přikývl a upravil se. "Podáš mi moje cigarety?"

"Nekuř, uschne ti." odpověděl Levi s úsměvem.

"To říká ten pravý." zašklebil jsem se na něj a vzal si krabičku. "Díky."

"Taky si dám, když už jsme u toho." zasmál se tiše Levi a vytáhl si vlastní cigarety. Zažehl si konec a mihotavé oranžové světýlko se rozsvítilo ještě víc, jakmile poporvé potáhl. Následoval jsem jeho příkladu a také si zapálil.

Something for the people who don't think that you deserve

Now you've got a super weapon that can take over the Earth


End file.
